Wally's World!
Wally's World! was a weekly geographic and cultural children's magazine that run in 1997. Wally's World! was released in the UK and Australia. Each issue of the educational magazine would focus on a different country or region of the world as Wally (the name Waldo is known as in those markets) traveled the globe. The magazine included facts, trivia, pictures and other information on the location of focus for the issue. Additionally, each issue would featured different games, puzzles and comics based the theme staring Wally and the other support Where's Wally? characters, including a spread based on the locations where the reader is asked to search for Wally (and other objects) among the crowds. The series also featured appearances by Woof, Wenda, Wizard Whitebeard and Odlaw. The series was published for one year, from January 1997 to January 1998, with 52 issues. Subscribers were given special binders to keep all 52 issues (13 issues per binder); additionally a special "world atlas" sticker album was included with each subscription, and each issue would include special stickers for readers to add to their atlas based on the different locations. The publication was followed by Wally's History of the World, a similar magazine that ran in 1998 and focused on historical events rather than geography. The first issue of Wally's History of the World was given away for free with the last issue of Wally's World!. Issues *Issue 1: Egypt *Issue 2: The North Pole *Issue 3: Florida, USA *Issue 4: The Indian Jungles *Issue 5: Italy and Ancient Rome *Issue 6: African Safari *Issue 7: China *Issue 8: Australian Outback *Issue 9: Great Plains, USA. *Issue 10: Pacific Islands *Issue: The British Isles * Issue 12: The Amazon * Issue 13: Mongolia * Issue 14: Outer Space * Issue 15: France * Issue 16: Mexico * Issue 17: Japan * Issue 18: Eastern Europe * Issue 19: The Ocean Depths * Issue 20: Western USA * Issue 21: South East Asia * Issue 22: Peru and the Andes * Issue 23: Russia * Issue 24: Spain * Issue 25: New York, USA * Issue 26: Southern Africa * Issue 27: Australia and the Barrier Reef * Issue 28: Oriental Asia * Issue 29: Great Lakes, U.S.A * Issue 30: Holland * Issue 31: Greece * Issue 32: The South Pole * Issue 33: The Middle East * Issue 34: The Caribbean * Issue 35: Northern India * Issue 36: Indonesia and the Philippnes * Issue 37: Canada * Issue 38: North America * Issue 39: Scandinavia * Issue 40: Central Africa * Issue 41: The Near East * Issue 42: Germany * Issue 43: Central America * Issue 44: Nepal and Tibet * Issue 45: Portugal * Issue 46: New Zealand * Issue 47: Poland * Issue 48: West Africa * Issue 49: The Alps * Issue 50: Turkey * Issue 51: Argentina and Chile * Issue 52: On the Ocean Waves * Index * World Atlas sticker album * Wally's World Holiday Issue See also *''Wally's History of the World'' Category:Foreign merchandise